factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Mega Man X
Factpile Tier: High HeraldName: Mega Man X (Just called X most of the time) Origin: Mega Man X (Mega Man Zero for Cyber X) Gender: Male Classification: Reploid, Maverick Hunter Age: Unknown (At least hundreds of years old) Powers and Abilities: Super strength, super speed, insane durability, Charged Shot, Variable Weapons System, dash, super jump, wall jump, absolute zero ice, resistance to absolute zero ice, resistance to soul manipulation, soul manipulation, immunity to mind manipulation, resistance to EMPs, gravity manipulation, fire hotter than the core of the earth, lightning/electric weapons, water weapons, earth weapons, light-based attacks, bladed weapons, stat augmentation, weather manipulation, flight, omnidirectional shields, Invisibility, crystal transmutation, meteors, space/time manipulation, resistance to space/time + reality warping, time freeze, can breathe underwater, intangible dopplegangers, reflective barriers, energy absorption, auto-resurrection, immunity to molecular hax, intangibility, summoning, planet wide reality warping, black holes, planet wide mindfuck, black holes, spatial hax, summoning, transformation, expert martial artist (can use Hadouken and Shoryuken) and regeneration (at least low-high going by the manga) which lets him he becomes exponentially stronger every time he regenerates (Of note is the fact that Dark Elf can replicate the abilities of other cyber elves) Weaknesses: Is powered by sunlight so spending large amounts of time underground without an alternate source of power can be dangerous, pacifistic to a fault Destructive Capacity: Large star level attack potency (Generated the Squeeze Bomb, far stronger than Gravity Antonion & Gravity Beetle, helped defeat Lumine) with large moon level area of effect (Vapourized Sigma's Giant Form) | At least Large star level+ attack potency (His power is combined with the even more powerful Dark Elf) with large moon level area of effect (Far stronger than before) | Large planet level attack potency (Absorbed enough energy to atomically annihilate Japan, stronger than General) with island level area of effect (Destroyed an island sized landmass with the shockwaves of a single punch) Range: Thousands of kilometers with projectiles (Zipped across the globe) | Can cover entire planets with his reality warping powers by virtue of wielding the Dark Elf | At least dozens of kilometers (Generated a shockwave this far) Speed: MFTL combat speed (Dodged Optic Sunflower's satellite laser, vastly faster than Duo and Classic Mega Man) with MFTL+ travel speed via teleporter (Teleported thousands of kilometers in a timeframe so short that Giant Sigma appeared frozen) and FTL running speed (outran the beams of light in Shadow Devil's stage as well as reached the escape velocity of Gravity Antonion and Gravity Beetle's black holes) | MFTL+ combat speed (Is a Dark Elf Wielder) | Massively hypersonic+ (Faster than Bass & Tengu Man, can outrun lightning attacks) Durability: Large star level (Survived attacks from Lumine) | At least large star level+ (His durability is greatly enhanced) | Large planet level (Survived blows from Vile and Sigma, concentrated a blast capable of atomically annihilating Japan and got out with only a damaged buster) Lifting Strength: Class G+ (Vastly stronger than Proto Man who lifted a large fortress with only one hand) | Class G+ (Far superior) | Class 10 (Can lift futuristic vehicles) Striking Strength: Class XTJ | At least Class XTJ+ | Class XKJ Stamina: Essentially infinite due to being a robot (At least on par with Zero who fought a large amount of powerful mavericks including Dynamo for 16 hours straight yet still managed to tank Eurasia's collision and fall from space without a scratch) | Infinite thanks to Dark Elf | Essentially infinite due to being a robot Standard Equipment: X-buster, Z-Saber, Maverick copied weapons, Chips, Guard Buster, Scope Buster, Limit Buster, Fire Buster, Ice Buster, Thunder Buster, Gatling Buster, Aero Buster, Brave Buster, Turbo Buster, Dr. Light's armours | Dark Elf | X-Buster, Maverick copied weapons, Dr. Light's armours Intelligence: Skilled at quickly adapting to tasks and combat situations, and is a quick learner. Extremely logical, competent investigator, good with stealth and espionage. Large amount of battle experience and wisdom, charismatic leader. Notable Attacks/Techniques: FP Victories: Samus Aran (Metroid) - Samus Aran Profile FP Defeats: Inconclusive Matches: None Respect Thread(s): Category:Character Profiles Category:Megaman Characters